gemstonedrawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal
Opal is the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst. She made her debut in the episode "Giant Woman". Appearance Opal has periwinkle skin, and thick, wavy, off-white hair. Her hair extends slightly past her calves, tied back into a rowdy ponytail by a pale salmon band. Extending from off the sides of the ponytail are two small pigtails in the front tied by pale yellow ties and chin-length bangs, which resemble Pearl's. Opal has a lean, toned body with two pairs of slender arms. Her face is thin and rounded, inheriting Pearl's pointed nose and Amethyst's plump lips. She has two gemstones in the same places where Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones are. Opal is very tall, being at least twice as tall as Garnet. Her height is partly due to her constantly being en pointe, meaning "constantly on the tip of her toes". Her outfit consists of fuchsia, knee-length leggings with pale-violet cuffs rolled up, and yellow flat boots. Pre-regeneration (debut) Opal had a strapless pastel teal top with a drape in the front and back that went down to her shins, featuring an accented star at the base. She wore these drapes in a similar fashion to Amethyst. Post-regeneration (previous) As seen in "The Return", Opal had undergone some changes. She had a sash around her waist and an added neckline to her top. Her appearance changed per Pearl's regeneration in "Steven the Sword Fighter". However, since she appeared in a white and green-tinted light, the colors of her clothing are yet to be confirmed. They are assumed to be the same, with slight differences. Current regeneration As seen in "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal has undergone another change due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Reformed". The sash around her waist is now replaced with a yellow waist base and mint green design with straps overlapping the yellow part. Her neckline has also become a single teal green color. Personality Amethyst and Pearl are extremely powerful when they are willing to work together in the form of Opal. Amethyst's ability to live in the moment along with Pearl's obsessive single-mindedness results in a stable fusion. Opal achieves a sense of peace in that balance that Amethyst and Pearl rarely experience on their own. At times, Opal is so calm and at peace that she forgets the task at hand (for example, forgetting to retrieve the Heaven Beetle after rescuing Steven). Also, according to the book "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Opal is very forgetful. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Archery Proficiency: Opal's weapon is an opalescent recurve bow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy (from Pearl's spear). The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. She fuses both of her fusees' weapons together to form her bow. Pearl's spear makes up the limbs of the bow while the lash of Amethyst's whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bow string is drawn back. Although her arrows have been blocked, Opal has never missed a shot. She currently has two known kinds of arrows. ** Gem Bubbling Arrows: These arrows can explode in midair, emitting a bright light and dispersing smaller arrows in multiple directions from the center. Gems that are pierced by these smaller arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. This kind of ability was shown in the episode, "Giant Woman". ** Multi-Shot Arrows: These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously or overwhelm one target, shown in the episode, "The Return". Unique Abilities * Water-Walking: Opal can walk on water as seen in "Giant Woman". She shares this ability with Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Lion. Fusions * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Rose Quartz, they form Druzy Quartz Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Fusions Category:Pearl fusions Category:Amethyst fusions Category:Double Fusions